Witness
by Corners of Reality
Summary: Destiel Highschool Au. Oneshot. Dean gets in an argument with his Spanish teacher, Castiel gets to play teacher, and a poor girl named Avery becomes witness to all of that- and a little relationship that she hadn't been aware of. Rated T for implied content.


Alas, Supernatural does not belong to me, it belongs to Eric Kripke and the rest of the wonderful team of writers and producers. (If I wrote it, there'd be tons of fluff and family moments and SO MUCH DESTIEL that even the biggest fans wouldn't be able to bear to watch it anymore.)

This features a bit of Spanish. The lessons are real. So if you're taking Spanish, THESE RULES DO APPLY! (and sorry that you learn the rules in your first year of Spanish and Dean and Cas are in high school)

* * *

Avery was average. There was nothing wrong with that. She wasn't exceptionally good at sports or art or music, just okay. She wasn't particularly dedicated to anything, and she never did phenomenal with grades, but she never failed, either.

Point being, Avery was very average.

Almost nothing happened to her, and although she loved her life as it was, she wished that it wasn't so boring all the time. In fact, she'd rather be a dragon that got stabbed all the time than continue living the life she had. (Because, hey, if she had to die, why couldn't she die at the hands of a painfully attractive man?) She sighed, running a hand through her long hair as she stared out the window.

_Three more minutes until freedom._ she thought after a quick glance at her watch. The teacher in front of her was saying something about conjugating verbs and all Avery wanted was to scream how much she hated the class and that she hoped that the teacher would just shut up already. But she didn't. She kept her mouth shut and tried to focus on what she was saying.

It only took Avery a few moments to realize that she couldn't concentrate. Not in this class, at least. The teacher seemed to have something against making lessons interesting, and already half the class had dozed off. She struggled to stay awake. The last time she had fallen asleep in class, she had woken up in front of the next class, who had dragged her snoring body over to the teacher's desk and placed her on top. Of course, she had been blamed for her placement and given a week of suspension. So not fun.

"This is boring." A boy announced, standing up in his seat and crossing his arms over his chest. Avery turned around to face the boy who had made the comment, and wasn't really all that surprised to see Dean Winchester, official player and troublemaker of the school. She had never really talked to him, but she knew that he had a younger brother named Sam who was in ninth grade this year, and that he was really good friends with Castiel, a quiet kid who was super strong but didn't even try out for sports.

"Pardon?" The teacher asked, eyes narrowing behind her long librarian-like glasses. She lifted her chin, pointy nose angled upwards as she scowled. This was not the first time that Dean had caused trouble in her class. "Would you care to repeat that, Mister Winchester?" _She has a really annoying voice._ Avery thought to herself. Dean lifted his chin in response, hands on his hips as he frowned at the teacher.

"Sure thing. I said that this class is boring. And it is." He gestured to the sleeping students around him, while Castiel remained seated in his spot beside the older Winchester, still furiously writing away in his notebook. _Taking notes even when his best friend is arguing with the teacher._ Avery noted. _That guy's weirder than I thought."_

"Listen up, young man, you've just earned yourself-"

"No." Dean interrupted, shaking his head before the teacher could announce all of the punishment. By now, most of the class had awakened, eager to watch the showoff. Dean smirked slightly at the new attention. "I'm not getting detention, I'm not getting suspended, and I'm not getting in trouble. Wanna know why? It's cause I'm right. I don't know if you notice, but nobody likes your class. Your class is just the time that people use to catch up on sleep or finish homework in. So yeah, your class is boring, and so are you."

"Alright mister, that's enough!" the teacher fumed. She was glaring hard at Dean, standing so close to him that he could smell the onions she had probably had for lunch. He flinched before regaining his composure.

"Do you even know what you're doing?" Dean raised an eyebrow and glanced at the board. "None of that even makes sense."

"I have a degree in that!" the teacher yelled. The rest of the class shrank back in their seats, and Avery noted how embarrassed the teacher seemd to be called out like that. "I know what I'm doing!"

"Pardon me, Miss Stephenson." Castiel spoke up, and both the teacher in name and Dean turned to face the quiet boy. "I do believe there's a mistake in the notes." he held up his notebook and pointed out a few phrases to her. "Due to the exception rules, those words would be masculine instead of feminine." The teacher's face flushed. She marched back over to her desk, grabbed her purse and slammed the door as she stormed off.

"She's _so_ quiting." Avery heard Dean whisper to his friend. The latter nodded, still deep in thought. After a moment, he walked up to the board and erased the teacher's messy handwriting and reached for a piece of chalk. Unfortunately, the teacher was much taller than him, and the chalk container was just a couple inches too high. "I got it." Dean murmured, coming behind Castiel and reaching for the container. If Dean stayed there a little longer than necessary, well... Avery was pretty sure it was just her imagination, anyways. Castiel muttered a thanks as he wrote '**Castiel Novak**' in big, bold letters near the top.

"I'm Castiel." he spoke, his voice much louder it had been a few moments ago. "And since our current teacher is..." he paused to find an appropriate word. "_indisposed_, I shall be continuing the lessons from here on out. Or, at least until we receive a new mentor." Dean coughed, muttering something under his breath that Avery couldn't quite catch, and Castiel paused. "Boys go on the left side of the room, girls go on the right." For a moment, no one moved. "Go." Castiel commanded, and suddenly everyone was hurrying over to one of the two sides. Avery couldn't help but noticed that Castiel would make a very good leader. "Males are all "el". If you're on the left side of the room, you always have to say "el". For girls, you have to say "la". Got it?"

The class nodded, hesitant about following the usually shy boy's orders, but one look from Dean and everyone decided that maybe there wasn't anything wrong with being obedient for once.

"If a word ends in "L", "O", "N", "E", "R", or "S", then it shall have "el" in front of it. Both "el" and "la" mean "the", but "el" is for words that end in those letters. To remember, just know that males try not to be "loners". For females, if a word ends in "D", "ION", "Z", or "A", it shall have a "la" in front of it."

The class nodded again, and after Castiel had drilled the facts into their heads, the bell rung. _Right on time._ Avery thought, grabbing her bag to leave. She groaned as she noticed that the chair had made a hole through her bag, and that two chair legs had somehow managed to fit through. She crouched by the floor, fumbling around as she tried to loosen her bag from the chair's death grip. She heard a thud and stood up in alarm, looking for whatever could've fallen. Once she saw the source, she quickly sat down again, face beet red. She shook her head and prayed that she hadn't just seen what she thought she did. She got on her knees and peered over the desk. She was back down in an instant. _That really did just happen._ She groaned. Avery had never expected that Dean would've liked Castiel, or just the guys in general, but then again, she had never imagined that the pair would be friends, either. She knelt down and used some scissors to cut her bag free (although she was quite upset that she had just ruined a perfectly good bag), shot a dirty look at the chair, and quietly managed to tip toe out of the room. She heard a few noises coming from the classroom, and she quickly shut the door. _No one else needs to see that._ She thought, face still red as she darted over to her locker. As she grabbed the rest of her school stuff and headed towards the exit, she gave a quick glance back to the classroom, smiling slightly.

Maybe her life was more than just average if she had those two boys in her life.


End file.
